My story
by w.weirdo101
Summary: My name is Iris Downer and I'm living Chloe Saunder's life. Only difference; I have some advantages. (Rated T for language.) All right reserved to Kelley Armstrong I do not own any characters except for Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much my life as Chloe it might sound boring but please read and review!**

**(The dream is exacly the same in the book except for Chloe being Iris and I thought you guys would like it better if I got straight to the story).**

**~Dream~^**

My eyes flashed open and I scrambled for my dream journal with one hand on my necklace. I read over my entry from a week ago and it was just as I thought. Still the same dream. I remember being told dreams are images from our past or future but I was too young there for it to be future and I don't remember that ever happening...

Someone banged on the door disrupting my thoughts.

"IRIS! GET OUT OF BED NOW BEFORE I CALL YOUR FATHER!" That was Annette my nanny bitch!

"Go ahead. Doubt you'll even get him on the phone." I mumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?!"

I climbed out of bed and cranked up Metallia so loud I could feel the apartment shake and went to get ready. I threw on a baggy black T-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with worn bottoms and holes in the knee. I double wrapped my necklace so it would be a choker and shook my long black hair into place then wiped my bangs to the right and out of my hazel eyes. I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh.

"Decent enough."

I slipped on my combat boots threw my bag over my shoulder and slammed my bedroom door shut. Annette was right outside with that hate look on her face.

"Iris you need to clean yourself up once in awhile you look poor."

"Oh like you?" I asked "sweetly".

I literally saw smoke pour out her ears and before she could strike me I ducked out of her way and was at the top of the staircase. A memory of my first day of kindergarten flashed through me of when me and my mom ran down the stairs together. I quickly shook that memory off and ran down the stairs. I needed to focus. Not only was today my spanish exam but there was also another important event. My mom is dead now and i live with my dad and Annette. My dad is always out flipping apartments and shit so I never hear from him and hardly see him but I know he "loves" me. We move around alot but thats fine with me. Once i was out the door I saw Milos at the curb where he always is to take me to school. He's been doing it for two years now been though i've moved to three different schools. I jumped in the cab and as Milos went to adjust my visor I grabbed his wrists and he cringed.

"I got it." I mumbled.

He tried to make small talk but with his accent and messes up speech it didn't work (like always) so we rode in silence. Later as Milos talked on the phone I saw a boy run in front of our car.

"Gonna hit the kid are we?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What you mean?"

I looked again and the boy was gone.

"Damn ghost." I mumbled. "Nevermind."

And milos drove on.

**So theres chapter one hope you liked it tell me what you think I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood against my locker thinking about the ghost boy and my dream. "Mom told me I wouldn't see ghosts till I was at least 18." I thought to myself. "Maybe its all the extra genetic engineering? And that dream. i have a pretty good memory... maybe Aunt Lauren would know. I called her and as he phone rang I thought of something I could ask without giving too much away. And just as she picked up I yelled

"THE BASEMENT!"

"Well good morning to you too!"

"I was wondering. Have I ever lived in a house with a basement?"

"Ah, that would have been the old house in Allentown. You were just a tyke. I'm not suprised you don't remember."

"Why wouldn't I remember it?"

"Well Iris you-"

The PA system on her end cut her off, a tiny voice saying, "Dr. Fellows please report to station 3B."

"Well bye then." I said almost to happily.

"It can wait. Is everything okay, Iris?" You sound off."

"Go do your job Lauren."

"Manners sweetheart. I'm picking you up after school. High tea at the Crowne. We'll talk."

Before I could reject the offer like she knew I would she hung up the phone."

I slammed my phone shut and walked to class.

Kari saw me and called me over. I'm not really a friend person but I deal.

I go to an art school because I hope to be an actor or a singer someday. If I succeed and get really famous I'll be protected from any people who come after me. Art schools aren't that different from other schools but I don't really care. I'd rather not go to school at all. Everyone is so happy here and those stupid cliques. I just stay out of it all and stay sane. Or as sane as a geneticly engineered supernatural can be. With almost every single supernatural type fused into your DNA its amazing I'm alive.

In art school your lumped together with many people, where talent seemed to count less than looks, poise, and verbal ability. I try to stay out of the "competition" but people notice me. Not in a good way not in a bad way they just notice me no matter how much I try to stay in the shadows.

"Oh, come on," Miranda said as I rooted through my locker at lunchtime. "He's right over there. Ask him if he's going to the dance. How tough can it be?"

"Leave-" Before beth could cut in I walked over to Brent. Miranda has had tons of boyfriends and when started to hang out with us we all needed to have this guy we liked. When I refused to say there was one she spread a rumor around school that I liked Brent. The school dance was this Friday and Miranda kept bugging me to ask him. I look back at the smirk on her face as she thought I was going to ask him out. I walked up Brent and leaned against his locker.

"Hello Iris."

His eyes brightened when he saw me. How revolting.

I clutched my hands into fist and got really close to his face and his breathing sped up.

"So then you found out I like you huh?"

"Yeah. Lucky Miranda told me maybe we could work."

I smirked and slammed my fist into the palm of my hand.

"Was that a joke? I thought jokes were suppose to be funny!"

I slammed my fist into his face.

"How's that for my answer?"

He held his nose gushing blood.

Broken. I smiled one of my rare smiles. I should've used all my strength knock him out prove how much of a pussy his ass is. I grabbed my tray out of my locker and laughed at my "group's" look of disbelief.

"Oh come on guys you really didn't think I was gonna ask him out? You know I'm a loner!"

I grabbed my lunch box from my locker and slammed it shut. As i walked to lunch. I was about to step through the doors when someone called my name. Nate Bozian.

When he got close he greeted me.

"Hey. Petrie rescheduled for lunch. We're discussing Avantgarde. I know you love art films."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll wing it. see ya later Nate."

"Don't you want to star in that short? There deciding today."

"Nah I'd rather eat."

"Well hurry and finish your lunch and stop by."

"Fine."

I scarfed down my lunch completely drowning out the loud sounds of the cafeteria my werewolf hearing didn't ever help but I've had practice with Annette's loud screaming.

I raced out of the lunchroom hoping I didn't miss the meet but the auditorium was black. I left the room. Class started in 10 minutes but I wasn't in a hurry so I slowed my step.

**Please review any suggestions? Comments? Questions?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Iris! Hold up!"

I saw Nate running at me threw the crowd.

"You didn't come to film club."

"Yeah I was too late."

"Oh well I just wanted to know if you were going to the dance."

"No. I don't like crowds. Or parties."

"A disapointed look crossed his face. Oh sorry to bother you then."

He disapeared into the crowd.

"Kids got balls." I smirked.

A senior ran me down and before I decided not to bother scolding him. I grabbed my bag and decided to go to the restroom. I was done and washing my hands when I heard someone crying. I dashed out of the bathroom trying not to get involved with her problems. I was halfway down the hall and her sobs got loud so I could still hear them I hurried away.

"YOU!"

I looked around and saw a custodian walking toward me.

"What do you want? Stalking little high schools out of the bathroom?"

He didn't say anything just kept advancing.

"I'm going to class man chill."

I spun on my heel and started walking to class.

"You! Get back here. I want to talk to you."

The hall was silent all could be heard were one set of footsteps. I turned around and he flashed in front of me.

"Another f***ing ghost!"

"Girl I need your help!"

"Go away I don't help the living or the dead."

Then he was gone I walked down the hall to my class. Then a man appeared inched from my face only it wasn't a man it looked like a mannequin that had gotten to close to a fire. His face was melted and his eyes bulging and exposed i walked through him and yelled

"Leave me alone!"

The door to the nearest classroom opened.

"Iris? Why aren't you in class who are you talking to."

"I was just heading to class now I was in the bathroom."

I fumbled pretending to retreive a hall pass.

"Who were you talking to?"

Then the custodian made it worse.

"Listen you selfish brat all I want is 5 minutes-"

I pretended not to notice him or else this teacher would think I was crazy.

"Iris? Answer me! Who were you talking to?!"

"No one. Myself. I'm going to class Sir."

"No Iris come with me sweety."

He grabbed my shoulder and instinct took over. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He screamed causing other teachers to come out and tackle me I kept struggling till I realized how stupid I was being.

It was too late they had already called paramedics. They came in and stabbed me with a needle and ice shot through my veins. I knew it was sedative so I closed my eyes and went limp to make them think it worked. It would take a lot more than one needle prick to sedate a werewolf. Panic shot through me as they lifted me onto the stretcher to take me to a hospital.

**There is chapter three for you guys don't forget to review! Sorry if there are a lot of errors in the story. I just can't stop writing this story, so many ideas are running through my head!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm guessing you guys don't like the story cause I'm not getting any reviews. Come on I need to know what you're thinking! Don't leave me wondering. REVEIW PLEASE!**

I sat on my hospital bed thinking about what had happened and it all swirled in my head. Aunt Lauren was beside me. I looked out into the hall. Aunt Lauren shut the door.

"I was looking out if you don't mind!"

"Iris I know you're upset but keep your voice down."

"Oh upset dosen't even begin to explain it! I skip a class and talk to myself and their bright idea! (i used a high squeaky voice to say) put her in a group home!"

She handed me a glass of water.

"More drugs?"

"It's water Iris."

I still pushed it away.

"Why did you hurt that teacher?"

"He laid his hands on me! He had no business doing that!"

"Well its only for a couple weeks you should be out soon."

I grunted.

That night I didn't get any sleep. My father came and every time I cracked open my eyes to see him he was staring at me. He finally came over to the bed patted my hand and mumbled

"Everything is going to be alright."

Dad was there all night. I woke in the morning to see deep wrinkles on his face. My mind went back to the day before.

He told me about the group home how it was small and private and how he wasn't thrilled about it but I had to go and blah blah blah.

I found it odd no one would say what was wrong with me. they ran tons of tests and had tons of doctors but still wouldn't tell me. I worried they found out about my supernatural genes but they hadn't exactly strapped me to a table to dissect me yet so I guess I was good.

On Sunday afternoon my father and aunt drove me to Lyle House. The name Lyle really struck me hard I knew of it but I couldn't place my finger on it. They had given me some sleeping pills after I left the hospital. Of course not enough to sedate me but maybe they were interfering with my thinking pattern. When we arrived to the huge Victorian group home there were two women waiting on the porch. They greeted me and helped me to "my" bedroom. It was white and yellow with daisies and stunk of hair gel. The wall on one side of the room was covered in pages ripped from a teen magazine. The dresser covered in makeup tubes and bottles.

"Oh nice." I thought.

My dad and Lauren left and Ms. Talbo explained I wouldn't see them for a couple days.

My dad told me he'd stay in town and Aunt lauren, with tears in her eyes, motioned for a hug that I denied. The nurses gave me a cup of water with sleeping pills dissolved into it and I drank it knowing I wouldn't be enough to sedate me. To my suprise though it was and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW! Please! I really need feedback!**

I woke to a blond girl going through my clothes.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh sorry just looking. I'm Liz. Like Lizzie McGuire."

She motioned to a poster on her wall. She stood their expecting my name but I got up and went to the restroom. I splashed water in my face and then lifted my nose to smell. I smelled a Poltergist, a Witch, a Sorcerer, a Half-demon, something I couldn't name, the faint smell of death, and... a werewolf.

I was origionally a Werewolf so that is the biggest part of me and werewolves from different packs don't get along well. As long as I kept up my spell to block my scent I should be good. Liz knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come down to breakfast in your pajamas. We better hurry before the nurses get snippy with us."

On the way to breakfast she told me about Victoria, Rachelle, Peter, Simon, and Derek. She told me the layout of the house and the whole "boy-girl" situation. I ignored her. I was too busy with my own thoughts. This was a home for supernatural and they were covering it by saying it was for "disturbed kids". That's just sickening. We got to the dining room and everyone was at dinner. She introduced everyone that's

"Victoria, but she likes Tori with an "I". She motioned toward a girl with short dark hair. "She gets moody."

I nodded my head.

"That's Rachelle, Rae she has a "thing" for fire." She motioned to a copper skined girl with golden curls.

Must be the Half-demon. Fire, Half-demon.

I went to eat. Ms. Talbot brought a pitcher of milk. Ms. Van Dop handed everyone pills and they swallowed them without a word. When I stared at mine she told That the doctor would explain everything. When I told her I refused to take it till I knew what i was she suggested I skip breakfast and see the nurse now. I decided that I needed food.

After we ate Rachelle, Victoria, Liz, and I went upstairs to dress.

"Rachelle?" Victoria called.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"You did get the laundry done, right? It's your turn, and I want to wear the new shirts my mom bought me."

"Ms. T said I could do laundry today, since we had to take off while-" She looked at me sadly, "Iris go settled in."

"So you didn't do the laundry."

"That's what I said."

"But I want-"

"Your shirt. Got that part. So wear it it's brand-new."

"Yeah, and other people probably tried it on. That"s gross."

Rae threw up her hand and ran down the hall.

Tori scowled at me and turned.

"You lose something back here Victoria?"

"No."

"Then why-" I noticed a pale hand wriggling around behind her back and I let out a sigh. I pushed past Tori and hear Ms. T yell at Tori and Liz not to play on the stairs. I went to get dressed.

I chose to put on a long sleve navy blue dress shirt and baggy black jeans. I grabbed for my necklace and noticed it was gone. There was a knock on my door.

"Iris we need to discuss your schedule."

"Oh so i'm not in vacation then?"

She pulled up a chair to my desk and I read it.

We rise at 7:30. Ate, showered, dressed, and were in class by 9:00. Break for snack at 10:30. Back to class from 1:00 till 4:30 with a 20 minute break at 2:30. At some point I would have a 2 hour session with Dr. Gill. From 4:30 till 6:00, there were chores. Then a snack, Bedtime at 9:00, lights out at 10:00.

"Damn you like your schedules here."

"We watch our language here Iris."

A phone call had Ms.T scurry off. I went to the living room since I had nothing better to do. I stared out into the yard. I realized that it was just like a regular house. I could probably waltz right out of here. I tried the front door. Locked. I tried the back door. There was an alarm system that would probably go off if I opened the door so I suggested it was open.

"Looking for a way out?"

I spun to see Ms. Van Dop.

"No just checking out the place. We are suppose to get physical activity time?"

"Yes but you have to let one of us know first and we'll disable the alarms."

I walked away from the door. Then I turned and asked

"Do you know where my necklace is?"

"Girls aren't allowed jewelry here but I'll let your father know you were looking for it. Now as for the security the windows have sirens, and the exterior doors. You are only allowed out back for your physical activity and there is no gate so you must alert us before going out. If you have any questions come to me I won't sugarcoat things. I believe honesty is the first step to establishing trust, and trust is critical here."

She smiled at me and i thought about all the lies they were telling us and smirked.

"Good to know."


	6. Chapter 6

On my way back to my room I saw Ms. Talbot and she sent me to peel carrots. I was in a trance peeling carrots when I heard someone say

"Peeling duty already? What'd you do to deserve that?"

I turned to see Simon smiling up at me.

"Kitchen raid huh?" I said louder than neccesary.

He held his finger to his lips and pointed to the dining room where Ms. Talbot was talking to Liz.

"Yeah I know."

He gave me a WTF look and continued into the pantry. I followed him and saw him grab a roll of crackers. He looked over my shoulder and whispered

"This good bro?"

I spun around and saw a huge guy standing behind me with a face covered in acne and black hair hanging low in his face. I laughed.

"Something funny?" Derek snapped.

"Puberty hit someone a little hard!"

He gave me a deadly stare and Simon covered up a chuckle with a cough.

I covered my nose to make it look like I was itching Simon was the sorceror and Derek was the werewolf. I saw Derek sniff the air. I stupidly asked

"Can you smell me?"

Derek reached over to grab the crackers and Derek and Simon's eyes went wide.

"What?" Derek asked shocked.

"What, what?" I asked realizing my mistake.

"You asked if I could smell you?"

"Yeah I put on some new perfume and I was being stupid sorry."

I hurried out but Derek grabbed me.

"Big mistake buddy!"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and there was a purple bruise.

"No I-I-."

I yanked down my sleve.

"It's a bruise Derek it'll heal." I grumbled.

His face was full of worry.

"I'm not gonna tattle on you Derek sheesh!"

Simon dropped the crackers grabbed Derek and pulled him out of the kitchen. I looked again at the bruise. It already started to heal. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Derek wasn't stupid he'd want to talk later. I banged my hand on the wall hard. The wall crumbled.

"Shit!"

I quickly left the kitchen the peeled carrots forgotten. I went and laid in my bed for what seemed like hours until there was a knock on my door. Preparing for Derek to be there I opened the door. To my suprise it was just Ms. Talbot.

"There you are! You didn't finish the carrots so I did and where did that hole come from?"

"What hole?"

"Nevermind that it's lunch time."

I met Peter and he asked me about life then turned his attention to his PSP. Rae didn't come to lunch, Tori and Liz were chatting, Derek was inhaling food (typical werewolf) but every once in awhile I'd see his nostrils flare and him take a glance over at me. Simon stared at me as I ate just about as wild as Derek. I usually try to control my eating but I was really hungry for some reason.

"Keep your drool in your mouth Simon and slow down Iris you eat like you poor." Tori said

I put down my fork and wiped my mouth.

"No Iris enjoy your food Victori is just being a bitch."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Derek stopped looked shocked and now that the attention was on me, I was pissed.

"I- I- I-" Tori stumbled out.

Everyone continued what they were doing except Tori giving me the death stare.

"So Iris tell us why you're here. I heard you were talking to someone who wasn't there and you attacked some teachers. Were you taking to a ghost?"  
I slammed my fist on the table and got up in Tori's face. Once again all eyes were on me.

"Look his bitch its none of your business why I'm here so why don't you mind your business before I fix that ugly face of yours!"

"Woah chick calm your tits I was just wondering if you saw ghost. Liz has one helping her maybe you could get rid of it."

"TORI!" Liz screeched.

"Here we go." Grumbled Derek.

I shot him a look. I got up from the table and walked out of there as Ms. Talbot walked in. I ran into Rachelle with a basket of laundry.

"You don't want to go in there it's a mad house."

"Aren't we already in a mad house?" Rachelle joked.

Me and ran went to the basement to finish the laundry.

**I know I stopped in the middle of a chapter but with all that happened I though that was good enough for one day. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Emily for reviewing. And no the story won't be exactly the same as with Chloe just the beginning. It will start to change up a little now and later but there will be events from the book still.**

When I opened the door to the basement I was surprised to see how bright it was.

"Well that's disappointing." I said.

"Well after the incident down here no more spooky movie basement."

"What someone get lost?"

"No my brother fell down the stairs."

I laughed imagining a boy version of Rae fall down the stairs. Down down down...

Rae slapped me.

"Don't be such a bitch!"

She laughed.

"Whose the bitch now? Laughin' at her brother's death! You probably pushed him!"

"Naw not that eager for attention. Anyway I'm an only child and my mom's looooong gone. You're the only one not to believe the whole "brother-down-the-stairs thing."

"Well yay me!" I punched the air and danced down the stairs with a giggling Rae following me down.

"GIRLS DON'T PLAY ON THE STAIRS!" I heard Ms. Talbot scream.

"Oh suck it up!"

We went and started the laundry. Rae insisted we wash Tori's clothes last and I agreed. So we took all her clothes from the basket and hid them in a closet.

"Whoops."said Rae throwing the last of them in the closet.

We laughed.

We started putting everyone else's clothes in the washer when a matchbox fell out of the basket. Paic came across Rae's face and she quickly satched them up and pocketed them. She looked at me scared to death and I held my finger to my lips. She let out a sigh of relief. We finished starting the wash and was about to go up when I heard a voice.

"Girl..."

I walked on ignoring it.

"...come here..."

"...over here..."

"...door...closed..."

"...girl..."

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Rae looked at me like I was insane.

"You alright?"

"Yeah let's go."

We opened the door at the top of the stairs ad Mrs. Talbot stood there looking over her shoulder.

"No playing on the stairs ma'am"

She gave me a death stare and I smiled wide. She cleared her throat.

"Rae I suggest you head to class."

"K." And ray left.

"Now Iris it's time for you to see the doctor."

"You make my day better and better everytime I see you."

And off we wet to see Dr. Gill.

**I'm sorry that chapter was so short and no-action filled but I need help. I'll try not to give anything away but I don't know what Iris's diagnosis should be. I won't tell you guys her powers because that's for later and I don't want to spoil the story. Lets just say she is a werewolf that has many other different powers. So should I give her Schizophrenia or do you have any ideas for another disease?**


	8. Chapter 8

When I got to Dr. GiIll's office she studied me like a lab rat. She asked about my sleeping habits, eating habits, and my feelings on being here. I answered them all with simple answers such as "good" or "fine" except the last one. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"How do I feel about being here?"

"Yes that's what I asked."

I sigh and sit there refusing to answer. She tried to get eye contact with me but I kept averting my eyes.

"We want you to trust us Iris."

"Oh I bet you do!"

She sighed.

"As you know the doctors at the hospital ran many tests on you and they found your...condition."

I smirk.

"Whatcha gonna label me as cheif?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know there's nothing wrong with me and you're just gonna slap your label on me so go ahead."

"Iris I know this is a lot to take in and you're confused and scared-"

"Me scared? Is that it? You think you got it all figured out don't you? Well you don't! But I do and i suggest you sleep with. One. Eye Open!"

Dr. Gill's mouth moved up and down in shock.

"Now... my label please!"

"Iris its a real medical illness and its nothing to joke about or whatever you're doing. Blowing it off or whatever! You can't do that! Its real and you must except it!"

"Bull shit."

"I take it the nurses told you to watch your language? I suggest you listen."

"Oh I'm so fucking sorry I won't let my damn tongue slip again."

I smiled my most innocent smile.

Dr. Gill sighed.

"Iris you have a disease called lycanthropy. That means you-"

"I skip class and talk to myself and you're telling me I have lycanthropy?!"

"You also attacked a teacher."

"They had no reason to lay their hands on me."

"Iris be reasonable."

"No you be reasonable! You're going to lie and tell me I have a disease when I'm not even sick! I see what your getting at me talking to myself and attacking a teacher but how the hell does that make me have a disease where I believe I can fuckig shapeshift!?

Then without another word I hopped off the table and left to my room with Dr. Gill calling after me. I went straight to my room not caring what the nurses saying about "rooms are for sleep". I opened my door and found a note on the floor. It read

"Media NOW!"

I laughed to myself. Wonder who that could be.

I got to hallway leading to the media and heard Derek and Simon quietly talking. I walked down the hallway then leaned in the media where I was barely visible.

"Quit messing around get in here!"

"Well Mr. Scrump man! And for the record I don't mess around I do what I gotta do!"

"What did you mean earlier."

"Oh I see no "how are you doing" or "how do you like the place" or not even a "hello" what gentlemen!"

"I'm still teaching him manners."

"He's not your puppy Simon. Well I guess you could say not yet. Right?"

I saw Derek tense.

"Relax big guy!"

The I mumbled under my breath so only Derek could hear

"There are mics in here its not safe."

He looked up at me.

"Up for some basketball?"

I smirked then spun to tell the nurses.

They punched in the code and the three of us went out.

I tied up my hair and threw my hoddie to the side. Simon came out of the shed with a ball.

"Boys against girl?"

Derek looked at me simon said

"I could sit out and you two could-"

"It doesn't matter. You would be much of a challenge anyway."

"Was that a challenge?"

I steal the ball from him and shoot a basket.

"Nah just the truth."

I winked at him and his mouth wet wide.

"If you two could stop messing around and we could get down to business."

"Chill the hell out man!"

I threw the ball at him and he caught it tossing it behind his back.

"Nuthin' but net. Sweet!"

We played basketball for what seemed like hours, which I was thankful for since I wasn't too thrilled to get interrogated by Derek. After a while though he had Simon rest.

We sat on a bench derek on one end me next to him Simon o the end.

"Whooo you stink!"

He gave me his "look" and Simon burst out laughing.

"Ok Iris we've played your game now seriously!"

"But I won doesn't that mean something?"

"It means I'm looking forward to our rematch." said Simon.

"Iris! And Simon you're not helping."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What did you mean the other day? About me smelling you."

"Like I said my perfume-"

"Oh cut the crap! It's obvious you are a werewolf!"

"Like you?"

He didn't comment.

"Oh I see now I get pushed around by Derek to answer all his question and he can't answer mine!"

"Yes."

"And Simon's a sorcerer?"

"Yes. But how do you know?"

"I can smell you first of all and I can smell Simon too."

"Why can't I smell you?"

"I don't know check your honker."

"Now it's late, I'm tired from the busy day, so if you're done-"

We heard a scream inside.

I grabbed my hoodie and ran in.

"Elizabeth Delaney get back here!"

I heard doors slamming and loud footsteps. Derek and Simon slammed into my back causing me to topple over.

"Don't stand in the middle of the doorway!"

"I'll remember that."

I saw Ms. Wang the tutor yelling at the nurses with her suitcase in hand.

"I expected behavioral problems working in a place like this but that girl needs professional help!"

"Ms. Wang please!"

"No! Goodbye!"

I ran to my room to check to Liz. The door was shut and locked with Tori banging on the outside to let her in.

"What happened?"

"Its none of your business."

"Can I get into my room?"

"Well the doors locked smart one."

"No need for attitude sweetheart."

I turned around and Ms. Talbot was walking towards me. She pushed past me and Tori and knocked on the door.

"Liz honey its time for dinner you have to come out."

I waited for about a minute till I heard footsteps and the door unbolting. Liz came out all puffy eyed and red faced but she was in a trance like a zombie or something.

When we got to the dinning room everyone was trying to distract Liz and cheer her up. Everyone except me and Derek of course. He kept looking at me every once in awhile. I resorted to staring at him. He looked up and saw me staring and mouthed

"what?"

I shook my head.

"Talk later."

I nodded.

After dinner we ordered a movie and Liz chose a romantic comedy And as much as I "love" romantic comedies I went with Rae to do laundry. We went to Rae and Tori's room.

"So...what're you here for?"

"Lycanthropy was my label."

"Ah the labels yes they love those here."

"So I've heard."

"I'm apparently a pyromaniac."

"Yeah well every kid's a fire bug at one point in their life. No need for mental help."

"Right?!"

We laughed.

"You know what I'd love to know?"

"Hm?"

"What everyone else is here for. I mean everyone seems pretty normal and Its so secretive here. Wouldn't you just love to know?"

Not caring about their fake labels and hiding the fact that I already knew I told Rae

"Nah."

"Seriously? You don't wanna know why?"

"Nope! Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Well I'm a pyromaniac!"

and she winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun 'cause I'm out."

I looked at the clock radio. "8:17"

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

And I walked past her without a word.

(OMG! a POV change!)

Derek POV

I was sitting in the desk chair as Simon lay on the bed.

"I don't trust her."

"Oh geeze bro you don't trust anyone."

"No she's not telling us everything."

"Oh come on bro give her a break."

"Just because you want to go out with her doesn't mean I can't question her."

"I DON'T WANT... Ok yeah maybe I do but so what I'm serious about you not trusting anyone."

"I have good reason."

"Uh huh. Like what."

"How did she know what we were?"

"Cause shes a werewolf like you."

"Why can't I smell her?"

"Like she said, check your honker."

I shot him an angry look and he fell off the bed laughing. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I asked her to come by she should be here-"

There was a knock on the door.

"And how the hell is she so quiet?! Not even I can hear her coming!"

"Geez are all your senses broken wolfboy? OPEN THE DOOR!"

I opened the door to reveal an Impatient Iris. She was actually kind of pretty...NO I can't think of those things! Not like she'd ever go for me anyway. STOP IT DEREK FOCUS!

"Who holdin' that door for? A ghost? Come here!"

I shut the door and went back to my chair. Iris was on the bed with Simon. Of course Simon. Everyone always goes for- UGH! Shut up! Iris giggled on the bed.

"What?!" I snapped rather harshly just making her laugh harder.

"Did I miss something?" Simon asked.

"N-no." Iris gasped trying to get back together from the laughter.

I arched my eyebrow making her laugh harder.

"Seriously?! Whats-?"

"Beats me?" I said

"S-sorry oh oh man that was good. Anyway!"

"Umm...?"

"Derek don't be silly you don't know me. Simons not really my type. Sorry buddy."

She winked at me and gave Simon an apologetic smile.

"What are you?"

"I am...I don't know. What am I?"

"Look Iris if your just gonna mess around then why are you here?!"

"I dunno you asked me to come."

"To be serious!"

"RAWR RAWR RAWR!"

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose. I swear she's like a 5 year old.

"I prefer kindergartener but you know 5 year old works too."

I stopped. Did she just read my mind?

"Yes Derek and you know if I wasn't how would you get answers to these questions of yours?"

"Wha?" asked a confused Simon.

"Fine you don't trust me Derek? Well then lets establish this trust now."

**Boy was that a looooong chapter! Thanks to Emily and the Reviewer for reviewing. You know your reviews are always welcome *Cough Cough* I wonder what Iris is going to reveal to Derek? Well I already know of course but still its fun to tease. So yeah review and keep on reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iris POV**

I sat there thinking over what I would say. I can't tell them about my powers there's too many and they don't know enough yet. I can't tell them about my genetic engineering they don't know enough. I sigh.

"Well what are you waiting for?!"

"So impatient you are."

"Well you've been sitting there for 5 minutes doing nothing!"

"Theres to much to say I'm thinking of what's important now."

"Just tell us everything!"

I sigh

"Wolf boy you can't go around learning everything. Your head might explode."

He rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door. Derek got up and answered the door. It was .

"Derek its time for lights out you and Simon need to-"

She peeked in and saw me.

"Oh Iris bedtime was an hour ago what are you doing in here."

"Sorry Cheif am i not aloud to make friends?"

"No Iris we're glad you're making friends just I don't like you being around these young men. Your hormones are sturring and I don't want things-"

"Oh please I'm a big girl, I can make big girl decisions and even if I did get the chance to fuck these guys you really think I'd want to?"

Simon looked offended.

"Iris watch your language!"

"Will you guys stop fucking telling me!"

"Appropriate behavior is required here!"

"What are you gonna do? Send me home?"

She slowly let out a frustrated sigh. She walked in a grabbed my arm.

"You know why I'm in here Ms. Talbot. I don't think laying your hands on me is a good idea."

She quickly dropped my arms and Derek thought

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I looked at him and mouthed

"Later."

I got up and walked to my room. I got in and heard Liz sniffling. She heard me open the door and practically tackled me.

"Iris can you help me!?"

"With what?"

"I need your help with this poltergist."

"What?"

"Tori heard her mom say that you were here for talking to a ghost."

"I was talking to myself Liz."

"Please they'll send me away if I don't get rid of this poltergist."

"Liz I can't."

"You don't believe me do you? No one believes me!"

Her hair gel bottles started jumping around and she slammed down her fists and they bottles flew up. I was very skeptical about the idea I had but if I didn't do it this girl could die. I whispered the spell and directed it at Liz. She couldn't move her eyes were full of worry.

"Please Iris its holding me down it's gonna hurt me please help please please!"

She started screaming and wouldn't stop. The doors burst open and I dropped the spell. Ms. Van Dop came in with a needle full of sedative.

"Iris please leave the room."

"But told me to go to bed!"

"Go to the living room NOW!"

I walked out of my room but not to the living room. I went to Ms. Talbots office and she was sitting at her desk.

"Ms. Talbot do you have a journal and a pen?"

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Yes but Ms. Van Dop told me to leave."

"Why?"

She got up in alarm and started to leave the room.

"Wait! A journal and a pen!"

"Not now!"

She left the room without looking back. I took that to my advantage and started looking for a pen and journal. I saw a filing cabinet.

"Curiosity killed the cat! Curiosity killed the cat!" I kept mumbling to myself.

"Well I'ma wolf!"

I opened the filing cabinet drawer. There was a file labeled_ Derek_. I pulled it out and looked through it.

"Brought in by social services, anti-personality disorder ha that's funny, Derek was adopted, pissy little child, kept to himself, bunch of shit...damn I didn't need to read this! All things about a werewolf pretty much...or at least most of it."

I put the file back and continued to look for paper and pen. I found an empty notebook and a pen. I walked out to the media and l laid across the couch. I opened the book to the new fresh page. I wrote two words.

"Project Quest"

I skipped a few lines and wrote

"Origion- Werewolf

Engineering- Witch

Skin walker

Mind reader

Necromancer

Xana

and

Sileni.

I sign my initials "ISD".

I sigh and shut the book. I hold it under my arm and walk to Derek and Simon's room.

I ripped the paper and slid it under the door. I knock on the door until I hear shuffling and then footsteps I run. I don't want to get caught with them again because the nurses may get suspicious of us forming a pack. The note is enough and we can talk tomorrow. I went back to my room and everyone was gone. The room was cleaned too. Like nothing ever happened. I sigh and head in. I hide the notebook under my matress and try to get some sleep.

~One hour later~

"Iris! Iris wake up please!"

I snap awake and look around. No one was there. I lay back down.

"Iris!"

"WHAT?!"

I look around and Liz is sitting on her bed.

"Liz? But weren't you didn't they?"

"Did you dream that too?"

"What?"

"That I was taken?"

"But Liz you were Ms. Van Dop came and everything. What?"

"I know! She gave me some sedatives then I was on a cold table naked and there was a women like ready to perform surgery or something. I open my eyes and she acts all worried like I wasn't suppose to wake up. I try to sit down but I'm tied down. Then I was like paralyzed and I couldn't breathe and I woke up here."

"Somethings not right."

I got up and walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and my hand slid right through and Liz disappeared.

"FUCK!"

Liz is dead they fucking killed her and I can't go to anyone about it cause then I'll let them know that the necro part of me was successful and I can't give them results.

I let out a looooooooong string of profanity and started pacing. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was going to Derek. Why is he my answer for everything!? I sigh and try to go back to sleep.

**I'm really disapointed that no one is reviewing. Is there something wrong with my story or was Emily right? You guys just love my story so much you just want the next chapter and your just not reviewing. What am I doing wrong?**


End file.
